


A Halloween Treat For Sean

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is coming, and Sean gets a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Treat For Sean

**Author's Note:**

> Followed by 'Candy Corn'.

Sean smiled when he heard the ringtone which he had assigned to only one person. He grabbed the phone without taking his eyes off the computer screen in front of him and pressed it to his ear. “Hey there,” he murmured. “I wondered if I’d hear from you.”

“Oh, bullshit! You **knew** you’d hear from me!” Elijah said, laughing. “You hear from me once a week regular as clockwork.”

“True, but irrelevant since it didn’t stop me from wondering,” Sean replied, leaning back in his chair. He stared toward the ceiling but closed his eyes, trying with conscious effort to lose himself in Elijah’s voice. “I wonder every single day ‘Will today be the day? Will he call today?’”

“You do?” Elijah replied, clearly surprised. “Really? That’s so sweet, Sean!”

Sean felt a brief twinge of happiness from the knowledge that Elijah couldn’t see his blush and shut his eyes tighter, straining to hear the soft sound of Elijah’s breathing.

“Sean?” Elijah queried after a moment’s silence. “You there?”

Sean’s eyes flew open. Ooops! Maybe he’d better try to listen and talk at the same time. “Oh! Yeah. Of course, babe. I’m here. Sorry.”

“Did I call at a bad time? Do you need to go?”

“No!” Sean blurted, sitting erect. Then his voice softened. “No. Please, don’t go. I’m sorry, baby. Truth is…,” he paused, then declared with a sigh, “…you’ll think I’m stupid…”

“That ship sailed in New Zealand,” Elijah said, giggling, and then he quieted. “Stop that. I won’t think you’re stupid.”

“I was trying to hear you breathe and…,” he paused again, then confessed in a rush, “… I forgot to talk.”

He winced involuntarily before Elijah could say a word in response; sure that he’d hear the sound of laughter. But there was silence, and then a deep breath.

“Well… did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Did you hear me breathe?”

“No,” Sean murmured, his blush rising even higher. “You were talking and I– I– no. I didn’t hear you breathe.”

“Pretty damned erotic, Astin,” Elijah declared softly. “In fact _very_ damned erotic.”

“Maybe more sensual than erotic,” Sean said, eyes closing again, caught up in Elijah’s voice which had grown low and almost unbearably seductive.

“You _correcting_ me here?” Elijah asked, laughing. “What is this? A seduction? Or a lesson in grammar.”

“I’m a jackass,” Sean muttered apologetically, cradling the phone close to his ear, mentally adding up how many months it had been since he’d held Elijah in his arms. One? Two? Too many, that was certain.

“At times,” Elijah replied slowly. “But I like you anyway.”

The low timbre of his voice conveyed ease and contentment. Sean could almost see him lying on his living room couch, one leg over the back, stretched out… just as willing as Sean to become lost in the warmth engendered by their conversation.

“What’re you doing for Halloween?” Sean asked suddenly. He hated bringing the rest of the world back into their discussion, but a sudden, intense longing flared through his every pore. _Too long,_ his mind whispered . _It’s been too long. Need him. God, I need him._

“Oh! “ Elijah said, sounding startled, then he paused as if thinking. “Well, we may be in New York. Pam’s got younger cousins and they want her to trick or treat with them. You going out with the girls?”

“Maybe,” Sean replied. “If I don’t have to be at the studio. What about the weekend after?”

“I dunno,” Elijah responded. “Why?”

“Because I want to see you,” Sean said, his voice touched by a hoarse edge that deliberately betrayed the depth of his longing. “Could you? Maybe? Elijah…?” He left the plea unfinished.

“Hang on.”

Sean caught the faint sound of movement, and for a long moment there was silence.

And then: “Weekend after Halloween is good for me, Astin. You gonna bring me a treat?”

“Or a trick,” Sean teased, hoping that the relief flooding his chest wasn’t apparent in his voice. “Lij? Thank you.”

“For what?” Elijah whispered. “You think you want this any more than I do?”

“It’s been–” Sean began.

“Too long,” Elijah purred in that same low, sensual voice. “Way too fucking long.”

“I know,” Sean whispered, feeling a bright spot of warm joy flare in his chest. His eyes closed again. “I’ll be counting the days.”

“Sean?” Elijah whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Be quiet for a minute.”

Sean cradled the phone closer to his ear, wondering for a moment what Elijah had in mind. Then sudden realization hit him and hot tears burned behind his closed eyes. The sound of Elijah’s breathing came softly to him through the receiver. Once, twice, three times he heard deep, sighing breaths in his ear. His eyes closed tighter. A warm and melting cocoon of intimacy seemed to grow around them with each breath Elijah took, binding them so close that Sean was light-headed. Drowning in the spell Elijah wove around them, he could almost feel that warm breath on his cheek… against his lips. “Elijah…” he whispered. “God in heaven, I love you so much.”

Elijah poured another long, soft breath into Sean’s ear and then spoke softly: “There's your Halloween treat, Seanie. I’ll see you in ten days.”

And the phone went dead in Sean’s trembling hand. For a long moment he continued to hold it against his ear, reluctant to release the moment.

 _Soon,_ his mind promised. _Soon._

And with that welcome thought echoing in his mind and heart, he sat the phone down and turned to a calendar sitting nearby. “Happy Halloween, Elijah,” he whispered. With a red marker he drew a circle around the weekend following the holiday, and then, feeling a thrill of eager anticipation, he turned back to his computer screen.


End file.
